geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Back On Track
Back on Track is the second level in Geometry Dash. It is one of two levels rated easy, the other being Stereo Madness. Back on Track is also a level in Geometry Dash Lite. Description Back on Track introduces yellow jump pads in the ways of both function and potential hazard. There is only one ship sequence midway through, and there are also no triple spikes. Collecting the secret coins of this level is perhaps the easiest of all levels along with Base After Base. The level starts with a cube sequence which requires more precise jumping and letting go than the sequences in Stereo Madness. The ship sequence in the middle of the level requires the user to make larger taps than in Stereo Madness. The final cube sequence is similar in difficulty to the first one, but the final 5-10% of the level seems to be challenging for new players. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located roughly three quarters the way through the section the background is dark pink, not too far before the first ship sequence. After descending a short flight of platforms onto a particularly outstretched one with a spike on it, jump twice up two more platforms before sliding to the ground to find a hidden gravity pad that will launch into the hovering coin. *The second secret coin is located within the third large obstacle once engaging the ship sequence. Manoeuvre around the first two and fly up into the third to collect the coin inside. The background is purple where the coin is found. *The third secret coin is located just after the point the background turns from pink to blue after the ship sequence, but must be led into beforehand. Following the travel through three block columns and three slim platforms close to the ground, jump twice up two platforms before sliding onto a partly concealled line platform below the main route. Be weary and jump over a short gap onto the second line platform to collect the coin and reach a jump pad to return back, but immediately jump again to clear an oncoming spike when landed. Walkthrough Trivia *Back on Track was originally rated as normal until it was changed in Update 1.9. **That said, however, it is still rated normal on the lite version. *Back on Track reveals the first gravity portal and gravity pad used to collect a secret coin, although gravity portals and gravity pads are not formally introduced until Dry Out and xStep respectively. *The "on" in Back on Track is capitalised on its level selection item, while the song name is not. *Completing the level takes approximately 1 minute 24 seconds. * Sometimes when picking up first coin,you can fail when falling on gravity pad.This happens when late jumps are performed. Gallery Level 2.jpeg|Back on Track before 1.9 backontrackafter1.9.jpg|Back on Track after 1.9 Cube6.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode BoT-C1.png|First secret coin BoT-C2.png|Second secret coin BT-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels